The Histopathology Core of the NEI, This consists of processing human from donor and animal tissues from NEI researchers to research human diseases (mainly ocular tissues). The Histology Core is in charge of processing the tissues for macroscopy, sectioning it and staining slides for light and/or transmission electron microscopy. During FY16 (Jun 02 to June 30), the Histopathology Core received and processed approximately: EM 271(EM)specimens and yielded over 1640 EM image. Methacrylate and Paraffin 994 specimens 1062 provided slides Additionally, the laboratory processed case materials sent for ultrastructure, which produced electron microscopic images. About 95% of our effort is devoted to NEI duties but we also accept samples to process from other institutes.